


Unbreakable

by RydiaAsuka



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Chastity Device, Dragon Age Kink Meme, Dubious Consent, M/M, Magical Sex Toys, Multi, Non-Consensual, Orgasm Denial, Power Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sounding, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RydiaAsuka/pseuds/RydiaAsuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After unintentionally setting a fire in the tower, Alim Surana finds himself at the mercy of a fellow mage, who has every intention of blackmailing Alim to get exactly what he wants. With all of the troubles plaguing Kinloch Hold, will Alim manage to find his freedom, or will life take an unexpected turn for the worse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink meme. Idk how I got the courage to de-anon to post this. fdggfjyhsghysj 
> 
> Ihopepeopleenjoybecauseyeahthisistakingallmycouragetopost.

**27 Pluitanis**

**9:30 Dragon Age**

_It’s hard to believe it’s been six years. **Six years** since I asked Jovin to help me work on my elemental magic. I knew then that it was against the rules for apprentices to work on their spells without strict supervision, but back then I had foolishly shrugged off that rule. I had thought it no more than foolish paranoia and another control tactic. _

_I was wrong._

_Now, it’s not like I killed anyone, nothing so grand, but I **did** almost burn down half of Kinloch Hold when one of my spells got out-of-control. Jovin was closest, however, and so he helped me put the fire out and then snuck me away, covering for me when the uproar was raised._

_I was only fifteen. How was I supposed to realise that he shouldn’t have been there, either? I mean, I was just a kid. I didn’t understand, not really. Living in the Circle doesn’t really give a guy a whole lot of…worldly understanding. I was naïve, foolish._

_That’s my excuse, anyway, for not realising what he was asking of me sooner. It started off easily enough. He would cover for me in exchange for a few…favours. I could do that—I didn’t really have a choice, now did I? I was terrified of humans, and the thought of having Greagoir’s ire on me should he learn that I was the cause of the fire petrified me._

_So, I played along. I ran errands for him, and after a time he showed me to another part of the tower, where he promised to help me practice. How could I not accept? I wanted nothing more than to grow stronger with my magic, strong enough that I would not have to fear the humans anymore, and I was a child; I thought they were doing nothing more than holding me back! So, I didn’t question why there were no Templars up here._

_I didn’t question him until he told me to take my clothes off…_

_When I didn’t want to obey, he used his staff to pin me down, and told me that if I didn’t do everything he told me, he would rat me out both for practicing on my own, and for the fire._

_…so, I did it. He was a human, and I, an elf. Who was I to disobey him? I truly believed that._

_Maybe I still do._

_This is my first time writing these memories down. I had hoped to never have to revisit them, but now…I think I have to. My Harrowing is coming up, I’m sure of that, and how can I face that if I can’t even face this?_

_It’s like I’ve been lying in this stupid journal for years now. How can I not, when I left out such important details? It’s so…half-filled, and the only person I’ve been lying to is myself. Well, it’s time I stop digressing and just write this out._

_I was…I think I was sixteen by then, but the truth is, I’ve tried so hard to shut this memory away that I don’t really remember some of the details. Apparently my own age is one of those. I do remember the worst parts, though._

_Ironic, since those are the ones I wanted to forget._

_He made me do things, things I was not comfortable with. Dammit, I’m still not comfortable with them, and has it stopped?_

_No, no it hasn’t. And why? Am I still so weak? Or have I just grown so accustomed to obeying him that I can’t bring myself to break the habit? It’s been going on for so long that I…I don’t know how to stop it._

_I admit, my hope is that by putting this in this book, I’ll have the strength to stop it in the future. He was Harrowed before any of this even started, so I was always obligated to obey him on those grounds, too, but now…once I’ve passed my Harrowing, we’ll theoretically be equals._

_Only we won’t be. I’ll never stand as high as him, will I? That’s just the cold, hard truth. But I have to, because how can I pass my Harrowing with these demons on my shoulder?_

_…do I even want to?_

-Alim Surana

\---

He set his quill aside with a sigh, suddenly unable to write more. Writing this all down was painful, and he felt his resolve to chronicle the past six years melting away. He already had a headache, and trying to force more out now would just wind up making him burn the whole book.

Besides, he was late. Jovin wanted his help with something. He would continue this later.

Standing, the elf checked over his pale, blond hair. It was long, falling halfway down his back, and thin. His fingers ghosted over the delicate strands, before closing over them and tying it back in a low tail. Checking himself over in the mirror, he was somewhat startled by the thick rings that surrounded his dark, green eyes.

Maybe this decision had not been a good one.

Regardless, he knew he had to press on with recording his story, and so he would, once he got back…from doing whatever it was that was required of him today. He had learned to stop fighting it long ago.

He could only hope he found the way to do so again.


	2. Chapter 2

**27 Pluitanis**

**9:30 Dragon**

**Second Entry**

_Why did I think this was a good idea?! He’s right. He’s just...he’s right! I’m…I’m a damn masochist; I practically **do** ask for it!_

-Alim Surana

\---

To say his efforts to avoid Jovin’s desires had not gone according to plan would be something of an understatement. He hated himself for his weakness, but more than that, he hated Jovin.

Jovin Atirm, the man who was the bane of his existence. The human was not overly tall, not compared to other humans, but when compared to the four-foot-eight elf, he might as well have been a giant. Size aside, he was a _human_ , and if there was one thing he had learned in the alienage, it was that elves don’t disobey humans.

Such racial disparities were supposed to disappear in the Circle, but they never really did. How could one expect him to just drop twelve years of bow to the humans’ whims?

Exactly.

He fell into bed that night, sore and regretting every decision he had made that day.

\---

**29 Pluitanis**

**9:30 Dragon**

_I don’t think he’s mad anymore. That’s…a relief. I didn’t think he was going to forgive me for a bit, there, but I think I’ve managed to appease him. Part of me hates that I care about appeasing him, but…but I’d be crazy not to._

_…I’m terrified of him, and until I’m Harrowed, nobody’s going to question our “private lessons”._

_I mean, he’s a saint outside… **that** room. Everyone loves him, even the damn Templars! If I had half his charisma… But I don’t, do I? _

_Whatever. I don’t want to think about this anymore._

_I gave up writing about this two days ago, but I think maybe I can finish, now. I mean, why not, right? It’s not like it’s anything **new**. He’s been raping me for nearly **six years**. There’s no point in covering that up, is there? I mean it’s just the fact of life. You’d think I’d be used to it by now._

_Hahahahahahahahahahah._

_I hate this._

_I was sixteen—or was it fifteen? I don’t know—when he took my virginity. And it **hurt**. I was terrified. I don’t even…! _

_I’m tired._

-Alim Surana

\---

Alim threw his quill down on the page, heedless of smudges, and slammed the book on it hard enough to snap the thin feather. Sometimes, it all felt so useless. Sometimes he felt like he wanted to fight back, and that was just wrong.

He shouldn’t be fighting back.

He should just accept his fate.

Putting out the lantern with a wave of one hand, he dropped into bed. Tomorrow. Maybe tomorrow he could do this.

\---

**30(?) Pluitanis**

**9:30 Dragon**

_It’s early. Too early. I had a dream, though, and I don’t want to go back to sleep. Maybe this’ll be easier if I’m too tired to think about it._

_You know what’s funny? In all the times I’ve had sex in the past…five? six? years, it’s never once been on a bed. Never._

_Is that funny? I don’t seem to recall what passes for humour anymore._

_Oh, you know what else is funny? It’s how he pays the Templars to keep away from his…illicit activities—he makes me pay. Isn’t that great?_

_There’s this one brute, Elwin—Maker he must be over six feet tall—who I’m pretty sure has some sort of elf-fetish. He’s…always coming by, and he’s promised to let Jovin do whatever he wants, short of blood magic, up there, so long as he can…I believe the words were “have a piece of that elf too”…_

_So, Jovin let him…_

Alim’s green eyes grew wide as he saw the brute of a man bearing down on him. He had _heard_ that Elwin had something of an eye for elves, but he had tried to ignore it before now. Now, however, as he knelt on the floor, naked and bound, he found himself wholly unable to avoid it.

“How’s his mouth?” The voice that left the man’s voice was surprisingly melodic, for such a large, older man.

“Find out for yourself. I have things to be doing.”

“Don’t talk back to me, Mage! I could still report you!”

“Yes, and you can report yourself while you’re at it. If you want to fuck him, then fuck him. He knows a few tricks, so just…get creative. I don’t care what you do to him, just don’t leave any marks where they can be seen.”

“Seen? Can’t he just heal them?”

“He knows better than that—besides, he’s a shit healer.”

“Oh, is that so…”

Alim did not like the grin that took the templar’s lips.

“Lay back.”

Casting a wary glance at Jovin, Alim hesitated only a moment before doing as he was told. He was used to Jovin bring templars by, really he was, but that did not mean he had to enjoy it. Elwin also unnerved him.

The man was cruel, any mage knew that.

“So, he says I’m allowed to mark you up as I see fit, does he. Tell me, little elf, do you know how much I’ve wanted to do this?”

Alim swallowed, shaking his head. He did not particularly _want_ to know, either.

“No, you wouldn’t, would you? You,” he tried not to swallow as a hand ran up his bare thigh, “get all the head even a horny knife ears could ask for. Don’t you?”

He flinched as the human’s nails suddenly drove into his thigh, but still managed to nod. Of course, all he wanted was _absolutely none_ , but that hardly mattered. A moment later, a hand closed over his bare throat.

“Below the neck only.”

At Jovin’s almost flippant comment, Elwin glared at the older mage, but obediently pulled away. “Oh well, there’s still _plenty_ we can do. Roll over, elf.”

Trembling, he did as he was told.

_And do I get any say? Of course not. I’m just an elf. They can do whatever they want to me, as far as they’re concerned. I was older by then, eighteen, but that didn’t make it any easier._

_He wasn’t really concerned with my pleasure, either._

_Wait._

_I say that like Jovin is. That’s a lie. It was a month, after he started…you know, before he **let** me cum. I didn’t even get it, back then. I mean, I’d never even touched myself. _

_And it’s not like Elwin was the **only** templar he let…play with me. No, the first one joined us…the first day he brought me up there. Like I said, he had to bribe them **somehow**._

_Elwin **is** the worst, though._

He couldn’t feel his hands. That was the only thought on Alim’s mind as he lay one his chest, bent over the table with Elwin looming over him. His hands were bound cruelly tight behind his back, and the human’s hand had a fistful of his hair, wrenching his head back at a painful angle.

“Tell me, elf, I want to hear all about how much you want me inside you.”

Alim tried to keep his focus solely on the pain in his hands. He had learned, over the years, to just ignore it. He was used to being picked on, by some mages and templars alike. That was all this was. People didn’t like what they didn’t understand, and they didn’t understand him.

“I can’t hear you, elf. Tell me.” There was no denying the mockery in Elwin’s tone, but Alim just grit his teeth and bore it.

The human shifted behind him, and a moment later the sound of wood smacking off of bare flesh made the elf grunt in pain. A second made him yell soundlessly.

“Going to answer me, knife ears?”

Tears streamed down Alim’s face as the paddling continued, the humans stopping only occasionally to taunt him. At least focussing on the pain became easier, even if it was the wrong pain.

“Don’t get too carried away,” Jovin finally cut in, his tone bored. “Someone _is_ going to notice if he can’t sit down tomorrow.”

“You can heal him,” the templar snapped back.

“I could,” Jovin agreed mildly, “but I’m not going to. He’s your problem right now.”

“You’re going to heal him, mage. If you don’t want someone to notice what you’ve been doing.”

“No, I really don’t think I am.” Jovin finally moved from his desk, gliding over to them. “All those before you have managed to restrain themselves, and I am confident you can do so also.”

Elwin let out a low growl, but it was followed by the sound of the paddle dropping to the floor. Alim tried not to sob with relief. He was used to pain, but not like this. He would _have_ to use his meager healing abilities on himself, later. Even if he wasn’t supposed to.

“Well then,” the hand was back in his hair, wrenching his head back again, “maybe he can just answer my question.”

He did not fight it as he was wrenched upright, spun around, and shoved onto the table. He hissed in pain as his ass was ignited anew as it collided with the edge of the table. Before he could catch his balance, he was shoved to his knees.

“Let’s put that worthless mouth of yours to work, hm?”

_Maker, I hate him. Jovin hurts me a bit, sometimes, but nothing extreme. Nothing like what Elwin does. He gets pleasure out of seeing me in pain, I’ve no doubt of that. When Jovin gets really mad at me, sometimes he tells Elwin to…to do whatever he wants to me, and then promises to heal the worst of it after._

_Even the sex hurts. He doesn’t try to make me enjoy it, doesn’t even pretend to. He just fucks me._

Elwin had to be the largest man Alim had ever seen, and he was proportionate. He had gotten acquainted with the man’s cock just moments before, when it had been halfway down his throat, and that had not even been the worst of it.

Elwin had not bothered to prepare him. In fact, the human had only made a token gesture of shoving some oil into him, and onto himself, before throwing him onto his back on the table. The hard wood burned his rear, and the weight of his body made his already-throbbing wrists ache more.

Laying on his back, he glanced up only once before moving to roll over. It would be easier if he didn’t have to look; didn’t have to see. It was not to be, however, as a hand cracked down on his thigh, drawing a wince out of the blond elf.

“Did I tell you to move? Good. Now, spread your legs, knife ears. Show me how much you want me to fuck you.”

Obediently, Alim complied, his gaze drifting over to the wall, ever as he gathered all of his willpower and raised his hips. His shoulders were starting to burn from the position, and he just wanted this over with. Even if the thought of having _that_ inside him was terrifying.

There was no more preamble. Elwin grabbed his hips in a bruising grip, dragged him up further, and began pushing inside. Alim was used to this, at least, and even despite the intruder’s girth, he was reasonably skilled in relaxing his body around it. That was what he did, accepting inch and painstaking inch into his body.

“Fuck it’s _tight_. This is why I love fucking knife ears.”

“Is that so.” Jovin could not have sounded more bored. “Just hurry up before you’re missed.”

The templar just grunted in response, before shoving the rest of the way in. Alim squeezed his eyes shut, fighting tears as he felt his body stretch to accommodate the oversized intrusion. Elwin was fully seated in him, the elf’s flaming ass rubbing against the human’s body. Alim could feel it. His body felt stretched and over-full, like he had eaten something bad.

A large palm reached down, pressing hard into the elf’s abdomen. “Tell me, knife ears, can you feel me inside you?” Obviously. “I wonder if I press down hard enough, could I feel myself? Hm?”

Naturally, Alim said nothing, only stared off to the side.

Not giving him any more time to adjust, the human wrenched Alim’s slim hips up further, before pulling all the way out and slamming back inside. Squeezing his eyes shut, the blond simply bore it. What else could he do?

_That’s the real reason I’m…so afraid to challenge him._

_It’s why I should never have done so in the first place._

_Why am I even writing this down?_

_I **hate my life**_ **.**

-Alim Surana


	3. Chapter 3

**3 Nubulis**

**9:30 Dragon**

_I saw Corwin today. It’s been over two months since he left the tower, chasing after that Anders guy—that mage who’s always running off. I don’t get why he does it, I mean he’s human **and** a healer, so he’s practically pampered. Or would be, if he wasn’t always running off. _

_But I digress. The point is, they’re back; **Corwin’s back**. _

_I haven’t written about him in here by name before, but I know I’ve mentioned him once or twice. To clarify, he was…well, he was the templar Jovin first bribed. He was…my second, if you will. But I don’t hate him, not the way I do Elwin._

_I mean, there have been several templars. When templars that he can bribe are on patrol near his... **room** , he…well, he bribes them. With me. When he can’t bribe the templar on duty, he just avoids the area. It’s a pretty simple system, right? There are only a handful of men he manages it with, too, and you’d probably think they’re all corrupt, but that’s…not true._

_He’s not like the others. The first time I saw him, I was terrified, but I’m sure that’s just because it was...during that first time, with Jovin, and it’s a bit hard not to view anyone standing around, watching someone rape you as anything but awful. Especially when that person joins in, after._

_I was crying, sobbing really, and no amount of…of begging on my part stopped him. It’s not like Corwin tried to stop it, or anything, really the opposite, but he…he’s never been **mean** to me. He never hurts me like the others, and he’s actually…_

_I should go back a bit. Corwin was promoted about three years ago, just before Elwin was transferred to our Circle, and after that, he stopped…well, he didn’t have to do the miscellaneous patrol duties around the tower anymore. So, that means that he…was never posted in the east wing—that’s where Jovin likes to hang out—and so I stopped seeing him as often._

_One day, well over a year ago, he came by anyway. Elwin was…beating me particularly badly that day, Jovin was even helping him, a bit—I don’t want to go into what they were doing. Maker I don’t want to **remember** it. Suffice it to say that it was bad. And then, out of nowhere, Corwin shows up. He **made them stop**. Nobody’s ever done that for me before. After that, he made a habit of checking in every now and again, sometimes he’d even help me out. _

_…without him around, things are always at their worst. But he’s back now…so I should be a bit safer. I know he can’t put a permanent stop to things, not without risking himself, but he keeps the worst of it away. I’m…so glad he’s back. I hope he comes by, soon._

_I’ve missed him._

-Alim Surana

\---

**3 Nubulis**

**9:30 Dragon**

**Second Entry**

_He sent a message earlier. He wants me to meet him in his office tomorrow! I can’t wait to see him._

-Alim Surana

\--- 

**4 Nubulis**

**9:30 Dragon**

_He kissed me! I-I can’t…I can’t believe it. Jovin never kisses me—says my mouth has better uses—and neither does anyone else. It wasn’t my first kiss, or anything, I’ve kissed a girl or two around the tower, but I can…never really get comfortable with the idea of being with anyone. And, well, I’m not sure anyone would want to be with **me** , if they knew. _

_Only…only he **does** and he **still did**. I can’t express how happy that makes me. Maybe there’s more to me than this after all? I’m not…really sure._

_He didn’t just kiss me, either. For the first time, though, I felt like I…might actually want it. Maybe? I’m not really sure, but it wasn’t terrible. He’s not terrible._

_Maker, I want to **tell** him that._

-Alim Surana

\---

**6 Nubulis**

**9:30 Dragon**

_Anders is back (obviously) and he came to take another look at me today. He agrees with Wynne; there’s nothing that can be done._

_I could have told them that._

-Alim Surana

\---

**10 Nubulis**

**9:30 Dragon**

_Apparently there’s a Blight going on outside. At least, that’s what the rumours say, but I’m not sure I believe them. I mean, a few of the senior enchanters have left to join the king’s army, that’s common knowledge, but the rest? If it was really a Blight, we’d all be gone._

_I just wish they had taken Jovin with them. Maybe an ogre could crush his head in, or something. Wouldn’t that be perfect? I’d want to see it, though. Oh well, we can’t all have everything._

_Or anything, in my case._

_On another note, Jowan told me earlier today that he’s afraid they aren’t going to Harrow him at all. I want to know why he told **me** of all people. We aren’t exactly friends, he’s all buddy-buddy with that Amell girl, so why me? I’m almost afraid to know the answer, but I think I do. He told me, because he suspects the same fate for me. _

_Maybe it would be okay, though, being made Tranquil? Though at the same time, it’s…terrifying. But Jowan’s half crazy, anyway. I…maybe I’ll ask Corwin. He asked me to stop by later, and…of course I will. What choice would I even have, if I **didn’t** want to?_

-Alim Surana


	4. Chapter 4

**11 Nubulis**  
9:30 Dragon  
  
 _Jovin wants to see me. He’s been calling on me less and less lately, but I think that that’s just because he’s been busier with more… **official** duties, now that Wynne and the others are at Ostagar. Well, I should get going. Wouldn’t want to be late._  
  
-Alim Surana  
  
\---  
  
Replacing the stopper on his bottle of ink, Alim straightened from his chair and stretched. A quick glance in the mirror, and a comb through his platinum locks, and he was out the door and making for the east wing at a trot. He had glanced at the hourglass on his bedside table as he was leaving, and the object had warned him that he was, in fact, in very real danger of being late.  
  
Had it not been for the danger of looking so very out-of-place, he might have hitched his robes up and ran the distance. However, such an unusual sight would have brought the templars down on him for sure. And then he would just wind up even later.  
  
In the end, it didn’t even matter. He was late either way, and the look Jovin sent him would have shrivelled flowers. Were Alim completely honest with himself, he wanted to turn and run back out the door…and maybe keep running all the way to Corwin’s office. He…Corwin would protect him, right? Truthfully, he wasn’t sure of that.  
  
Instead, and true to his cowardice nature, he turned and locked the door.  
  
Maker, _why_ did he keep willingly walking into this?!  
  
“…are you going to just stand there, elf? I do not have all day, and you are already late.”  
  
Swallowing around the lump in his throat, Alim made short work of his clothing, dropping it to the floor as he removed each item. As he undressed, Jovin very pointedly prowled near him, a fact which unnerved him, since the other mage normally ignored him during this time.  
  
“You’re lucky I already have today planned, you useless apprentice, else I might have to punish you more.” _More_? “Tell me, Surana, do you have any idea how much I don’t like to share?” When Alim shook his head, the human chuckled. “You’re probably thinking I don’t care who fucks you, right? Well, that would be wrong. I _strongly_ dislike having to share, but you are simply the only bargaining chip I have if I want to be allowed to continue my research in peace.”  
  
Now, that brought to mind something Alim had long suspected, but lacked the knowledge to _prove_. Was he right? Was Jovin a bloodmage? Still, he lacked proof, and even had he had it…well, Alim was not going to fool himself into believing he would ever have the nerve to act on it. He would probably simply find himself the target of their suspicions.  
  
Especially if what Jowan said was true. He had not been given a chance to ask Corwin the evening before, the human having wanted him in and out as quickly as possible, but that was okay. He would ask eventually.  
  
“I asked you a question, apprentice.”  
  
Eyes widening, Alim cast quickly through his mind, trying to recall what he had been asked. In the end, he simply glanced down when nothing came to him. He really needed to stop zoning out when he needed to be listening! It could help at times, yes, but never when Jovin was speaking to him directly!  
  
“…you are doing it again, elf. I will ask _one more time_ : Did you allow Templar-Lieutenant Corwin to use your body without my express permission?”  
  
Alim’s eyes widened, and before he could even think to nod or shake his head, Jovin sighed.  
  
“I see. That simply will not do. You are mine, do you understand? Only those I say may touch you may do so, and _that one_ is simply not permitted to do so. You will inform him thusly the next time he attempts to do so. Do you understand?”  
  
How on earth he was supposed to do that, Alim did not know. He might not mind Corwin touching him, certainly not the way he minded Elwin, but he honestly did not think the other templar would simply accept a _no_ , either.  
  
“This is non-negotiable, elf. You will do as you are told, or you _will_ regret the consequences. Am I making myself clear?”

This time, Jovin waited while he nodded, and once he had done so, Alim was graced with a smile that told him that no other response was acceptable, and that he was not going to enjoy today, either. It was a look that raised goose bumps across his body.  
  
And quite suddenly, he was struck by another thought: Why should he obey? Corwin had protected him in the past, and could do so again. He could bring his suspicions to the man, let him know what Jovin had just said… There were only two other templars, besides Elwin, who Jovin managed to bribe, and if he could just get Corwin to agree, then he could also testify against any accusations Jovin threw at Corwin… It meant outing himself, but…it might just be worth it.  
  
No, it _would_ be.  
  
Whipping around, he bent down and grabbed his robe, jerking it on clumsily even as he ran for the door…only to _then_ remember that it was locked. Still, he reached for the lock, fumbling with it. Before he could finish releasing it, however, a larger, heavier form crashed into him from behind, slamming his lanky body against the wood painfully hard.  
  
“Where did you think to go, _elf_?” Jovin spat, saying the word like it was the worst insult in Thedas. It probably was. “Even had you made it outside,” the irate human snarled, dragging Alim backwards with a hand in his long hair, “Elwin would have just strung you up and returned you to me, pretty as a package. You don’t want that, do you?” Here, Jovin punctuated his words by throwing the elf to the floor, and followed that up with a vicious kick to Alim’s exposed ribs. “ _Do you_? And need I remind you that I am _far_ more dangerous than he is. Don’t you forget that, elf. Don’t you _ever_ forget that!”  
  
Whimpering, Alim tried to curl up in an effort to avoid further blows, though no further ones were forthcoming. Why was it that he seemed to want to get himself killed, lately? This was stupid! He was crazy!  
  
“Just for that, I think I _wil_ l share you today.” As he was speaking, Jovin moved over to the door and threw the lock, pushing the door open once he had done so. “You will go out, as you are, and beg on hands and knees for Elwin to join us. In fact, tell him to invite everyone.”  
  
Eyes widening, Alim stared up at the mage. Everyone? Just what the heck did that mean? Did he even want to know? And how was he supposed to…?  
  
“Oh, don’t go getting like that. Just move your little ass, before I do it for you. Elwin will know what to do.”  
  
Slowly, Alim began rising to his feet, only to have a foot slam into his rear, sending him face-first into the stone flooring. “I said _as you are_ , you worthless creature. Crawl. And drop that robe. You won’t be needing it anytime soon.”  
  
It was a mockery, Alim realised as he did as he was told, dragging his bare knees across the cold, grating stone of the floor. Where just moments before he had been stopped from running, he was now being ordered out. It was a scathing reminder of how little power he had. Or…was it?  
  
It did not take him long to find Elwin, the massive man apparently having been waiting for him. He could not see the human’s face, but he still suspected that Elwin had to look smug as a cat with cream.  
  
“So, I’m guessing Jovin took my advice and decided to punish you after all? Good. You’ve been far too obstinate la—”  
  
Not giving the templar time to finish, Alim jumped back to his feet and took off, racing down the hallway. He did not even care that he was in naught but his skin. He just…needed to get away. He had made up his mind, had let go of his goal, and now was being reminded why he had made that goal. This was _his_ life, was it not?  
  
A paralysis glyph stopped him before he got three yards, causing him to drop to the floor limply, all tension gone out of his muscles. Behind him, Jovin laughed sardonically. “I don’t know what’s gotten into you, but I’ll see it beaten out of you before the day’s through. Bring him, Elwin, if you don’t mind. Then kindly fetch the others.”

Alim could hardly fight it as fingers dug into his hair, dragging his limp body after the two humans, and back into his prison. There, Elwin dumped him on the floor on his back before turning and leaving once more, leaving him alone with Jovin, who quickly locked the door once more.

“You’re an idiot, elf, I hope you realise that. Everything that I have planned to do to you today is of your own doing. Remember that.”

Unable to move, there was little he could do as Jovin bound his hands in front of him, the lashings cruelly tight. Even as the spell began to wear off, he did not dare try to run again. Would not have done so had he been able to. He was not going to get anywhere, and if he tried again, Jovin was not above tying him down. He knew that from experience.

For a moment, the human stepped out of his line of sight, and when Jovin returned, he was carrying a long, slender rod of what looked to be metal, encircled near the top of one end with a ring. “Tell me, Surana, do you know what this is?”

Staring at it for a long moment, Alim finally shook his head. He had never seen its like before…and frankly, he was not sure he wanted to know what it was.

“Well then, I suppose I will have to surprise you. First order of business, however. I left your hands in front of you for a reason. Make yourself hard.”

The blond bit his lip, but made no further protest. It was not the first time he had been ordered thusly, and at least this way he could be sure there would be no unexpected… _pain_ thrown in. Probably.

As he worked, Jovin disappeared once more, only to eventually make his presence known, behind Alim, when a hand fisted the elf’s hair. With his head quite suddenly being dragged up by his already-sore scalp, the blond elf let out a soft whimper. He did not drop his head when Jovin released his hair, nor did he jerk away when rough cloth was passed over his eyes and tied behind his head. This, at least, was all familiar. Not necessarily enjoyable, in his experience, but familiar.

“Okay, okay, enough. I only told you to make yourself hard, _not_ to go to town,” an impatient Jovin grumbled, slapping Alim’s hands away in clear annoyance. Unable to see, Alim found himself forced to use even that meager contact in an effort to pinpoint the mage’s location.

His efforts were unnecessary when hands grabbed his knees, opening his thighs and, given the brushing of material against the smooth skin, making room for Jovin to kneel between them. The last time he had seen Jovin, the other man had been fully clothed. However, that did not mean anything, and so Alim found himself bracing…just in case he was to be fucked now.

When a hand grabbed his mostly-hardened member, he started slightly. Jovin very, _very_ rarely touched him there. Even when the mage decided he wanted Alim to cum, he almost always found…more interesting ways of doing it. So to have that contact now was unexpected, to say the least.

A sharp gasp left the elf when cold metal rubbed against the slit of his penis, and then began to slide inside. Squirming against the overwhelming sensations, likely caused by the rod Jovin had shown him moments before his mind dimly rationed, he could not even completely stop himself when the other man began threatening him.

The cold was biting, but there was…something pleasant about the whole thing, at the same time, and his body did not know how to respond. His mind…well, his mind still told him to get away, but that would not be happening. Jovin was _never_ going to let him go.

“You like that, don’t you, you useless elf?” Jovin’s disembodied voice muttered, mocking. “This _is_ all you elves are good for. But maybe I shouldn’t call you useless, then, because I do so enjoy the one use you do have.”

Was he right? Was Jovin right? Who was Alim to argue, after all? The words seemed pretty true, from where he stood. Or, rather, lay.

“I asked you a question, and when I ask a question I expect an answer. You should not need to be told that any longer. Do you like this, Surana?”

Oh, Maker, he _did_ , and that was the _problem_. Jovin never cared about his pleasure, and this…it felt _good_. Knowing that the answer was already known to the mage, Alim barely managed to force himself to nod, as much as it galled him to admit that. Or maybe not. There was no point in denying it. No. Bloody. Point.

“Well then, here’s the good news: I’m going to leave it in.” Unabashedly, Alim’s hips rose, thrusting himself further down the rod and drawing an genuinely amused chuckle out of Jovin. “I see that appeals to you.”

Alim released a rumble deep in his chest as he felt the ring at the top of the rod settle against his skin, marking the completion of its decent into him as it clicked into place around the head of his penis. Where the metal had been almost uncomfortably cool before, it was rapidly heating up to an enjoyable temperature, and Alim found himself shamefully enjoying it.

Jovin’s fingers closed over the ring, moving the rod inside Alim back and forth, and prompting several more gasps and thrusts out of the elf. He was shamelessly aware of how he was acting, but the truth was that he did not care. He was hardly an innocent, anyway.

And then Jovin sent a mild zap of electricity down the rod. He sucked in a sharp breath of air, choking on it and almost coughing as waves of pleasure racked his body. Jovin did it again, and again, sending the elf writhing in pleasure that was quickly pressing the edge of pain as his body wanted to climax, but found itself unable to do so.

And then Jovin’s hand drew away entirely. It took Alim a moment to realise that it had stopped, his foggy mind slowly processing the cessation of sensation. He was both relieved and disappointed that it had stopped, and found himself very much wanting more.

“You can hold yourself up, if you want,” Jovin muttered almost disinterestedly, “but if you so much as _touch_ that sounding rod, I will beat you until you are black and blue, heal you, and then I will do it again, do you understand?”

Jovin was implying something, and Alim did not like the sound of it. Still, he was left with little choice but to nod in compliance. What else could he do? Argue? Not likely. On that note, he was afraid of disobeying, given his lack of sight, but he did not think Jovin would have said anything if it was irrelevant. So it was with careful fingers that he cautiously took himself in hand.

A knock sounded, and the brush of fabric on skin told Alim that the other man was moving to answer it. It could only be one person…or, rather, three people, none of whom he wanted to see. Then again, perhaps seeing wasn’t really an issue this time.

It was not long before the sounds of several more people moving around the room hit his ears, their voices carrying to him the hint of bad things to come. He didn’t want to think about it. Whatever they were going to do to him, he was pretty sure he would not like it.

“Someone, put ‘im on the table!” Rian’s voice was saying, and then a moment later gauntlet-covered hands were grabbing him and dragging him off in an unknown direction. “Lookit the li’l bitch! Hangin’ onta himself like ‘e never gets nuthin’!”

How that brute had _ever_ joined the Chantry was anyone’s guess.

“Yes well, we’ll have to remedy that, won’t we?” the first new voice spoke up.

“Sure, sure. Just too bad ‘e ain’t a girl.”

“Girls have a liability that I would not want to deal with.” That was Jovin’s familiar voice. “ _He_ can’t get pregnant.”

“…yeah, I s’ppose.”

“So stop complaining, or you can sit this one out.”

How Jovin managed to keep such a tight rein on ‘his’ templars, Alim had no idea. It was both somewhat freakish…and more than a little admirable. Maybe it was blood magic.

“Alright, Jovin, he’s not arguing. Let’s just do this, okay?” That was Davin, the most laid-back of them all.

“Very well. Once I’m done, he’s all yours. Just don’t kill him.”

“You promised, right? Yer healin’ ‘im after?”

“Yes, yes. I will, just be careful not to inflict anything that I cannot heal. If that happens, then you will be the ones responsible with explaining his injuries.”

“…but you’ll leave some, right? Under his clothing?”

They were sick. Every one of them.

“Yes, yes, but we can discuss that later. Position him for me, because I have had enough with pleasuring the elf, rather than the one of us who deserves it.”

“Jovin,” Elwin this time, speaking up for the first time, “I’ve…got an idea.”

“For your sake, Elwin, you had best not be wasting my time.”

“He has a mouth, right? Let him suck one of them off, while you and me both fuck him.”

“Are you insinuating that we _both_ penetrate him? At the same time?”

“Sure. His ass’ll take it.”

Alim felt like his heart was in his throat. Had he been able to, he might have begged them to do anything but that. As things were, he simply felt himself blanch.

“Hah! Woulda lookit that! ‘E’s all white! Don’t think ‘e cares for yer idea, El!”

“Show me how this would work.”

Alim fought to calm his pounding heart as he listen to the rustle of fabric and armour that signalled the others getting ready. From where he lay, on his back on a table, there was little else he could do.

“Let go-a yer cock ya little slut,” Rian snapped, the man’s hands grabbing his arms and wrenching him to his feet. Staggering forward, he almost tripped over an armoured figure that was…lying on the floor?  He didn’t want to know, but he was afraid he was going to very soon.

“Give me a shot of grease or something, Jovin. I don’t give a damn about your fuck toy, but I’m not goin’ in there dry. Ah hell, Rian! Get him into place, before I die of old age!”

A hand reached out, snatching Alim’s ankle and wrenching him to the side, prompting him to half hop, half stagger over to the person on the floor—who he now knew to be Elwin. That same hand jerked his leg up higher, still pulling as it did so, before releasing him entirely. Hands then grabbed his thighs, dragging him down to his knees on the cold stone floor.

His over-hard cock bobbed, throbbing in protest as the rod inside him shifted. The sensation drew a soft hiss out of the elf, his hands reflexively reaching to stop the movement. A different hand intercepted him, however, swatting his bound hands away.

“No touching, slut. You’re getting enough as it is.”

He hesitated, hands hovering in midair until Jovin added, “Do what he says.” With that almost annoyed command, he complied, letting his hands fall away. It was almost funny, really. He professed to be more afraid of Elwin than he was Jovin, but he was always more inclined to obey the mage. He dared not think on that too deeply.

The hands on his thighs moved to his hips, shoving him back a short distance, and then one of the hands was gone. He was pretty sure he knew where to.

“Down, elf.”

Maker, he _hated_ this part! He was pretty sure that that was exactly why they kept making him do this himself, but that thought certainly did not make this any easier. He was trapped between a rock and a hard place, however, with no choice but to obey.

Relaxing as best he ould, which wasn’t much given his position, Alim lowered himself, moving slowly so that Elwin—he was _sure_ it was Elwin—could line them up. It was only moments before he felt skin-on-skin contact as the head of the human’s member pressed against his anus. The hand on his hip tightened, then, prompting Alim to freeze in place, thighs straining from the awkward position.

“Take it all at once, elf. Go on, show me how much you want me inside you.”

Alim sucked in a sharp breath, his blindfolded head casting about frantically in a desperate plea for Jovin to rescind the order. Elwin never would, so the mage was his only hope. When a slippered foot slapped against his backside, however, he knew he was out of luck. It seemed Jovin was just as impatient.

Raising his hands to his face, Alim quickly sought out the bindings on his wrist with his teeth, clamping down on them hard. The pressure helped, and so he quickly raised himself up a short distance and prepared to slam back down. Before he could do so, however, a hand slapped his thigh, hard, stopping him.

“Don’t do that! If you friggin’ miss, I’ll have to kill you, bloody idiot elf.”

So what was he supposed to do?! He was going to freak out, here!

“Take the head—hurry up we don’t have all day!” Elwin snapped, slapping him hard on the ass.

Shuddering, Alim lowered himself once more, shivering nervously even from the meager penetration. And then both of Elwin’s hands were on his hips again, gripping him bruisingly tight and with short nails digging into his skin. He was not given any further time for preparation as the templar jerked him down, impaling Alim to the hilt. The force of the jerk was enough to make the nails tear ruts in his skin, opening a number of bleeding wounds on his hips and abdomen.

With a rumble of pain from deep in his chest, the elf struggled back reflexively as he was forced open, his body protesting the intrusion. He could not stop himself as his legs stiffened, struggling to jerk him off of the human and as far away from the pain as they could. Elwin’s grip was unrelenting, however, and all his efforts did was increase his own discomfort as his sphincter clamped down hard on the other man’s cock.

“Lookit ‘im! Tryin’ ta get away! Li’l whore doesn’t ‘preciate what yer givin’ ‘im, El!” The comment was followed by raucous laughter, and a warning squeeze from Elwin.

“Hear that, elf? They think you don’t appreciate me. Well then, if you’re asking for more, then I guess we’ve got to give you more.”

An unseen hand slapped his jaw, prompting the elf to release his bindings. Then, he was dragged forward by a hand on his arm, holding him so he was leaning over the body under him.

“He’s all yours, mage.”

Someone sniffed disdainfully. “He’s far too tight after that.” Jovin, then. “Uncomfortably so, I should think.”

“Nah, he feels awesome,” Elwin replied, thrusting up into Alim as he did so.

“For one, perhaps. But it is quite a bit more demanding to add more.”

“You want me to loosen him up first, then? Fine. Ride me, elf. And make it fast, because your master’s impatient.”

Despite the white-hot pain shooting up his spine, Alim forced himself to sit up. Jovin had promised to provide healing, right? So all he had to do was get through this, and then it would be better.

The hands on his hips tightened, half lifting him before he could even collected enough tension in his thighs to raise himself up. It took him a precious few seconds to gather himself, during which time Elwin got more and more vicious in his actions. Eventually, however, the human stopped interfering, though his hands remained on Alim’s already-bruised hips in a clear warning.

He set as hard a pace as he could, though that was not saying much. His body was adapting to the intrusion, but it still needed a bit more time. Everything was happening so fast.

He did not notice when one of Elwin’s hands left his hip, but he did notice when that same hand slapped his rump.

“Faster, pony! Faster!” the human goaded, his hand slapping down again and again. It might later shame Alim to admit, but he did his all to move faster, as he was being told to. He knew how Elwin worked, and that he would never _satisfy_ the templar, but if he did not at least try it would be worse.

Not that things weren’t worse already. Whatever that rod inside of him was doing, it was making things amazingly painful—the oxymoron being quite literal. His member was aching and throbbing with unspent release; it _hurt_.

“Stop.” The lone word was quiet, perhaps intended for his ears alone, but Alim did not miss it, spoken in Jovin’s calm, lilting tone. Quiet or not, he was all too happy to obey, ceasing his motions instantly.

“Hey, elf, did I tell you to stop?” Elwin demanded, slapping the elf’s ass hard, and drawing a pained wince out of Alim. “Get moving!” A second slap, this one hitting his sore hip.

“No, but _I_ did. Unlike some here, he is simply following orders.” He could almost taste the displeasure in Jovin’s tone as the human continued, “Though he is far from good at that today, either.

“Now, if you would? I don’t care to see you playing with my property without me, Elwin.”

If having one person inside him hurt, Alim did not even want to think on what two would feel like. So, perhaps it was a good thing they did not give him time to think any further on the matter. He was yanked forward, a second set of hands were on his hips, and then Jovin was pushing inside.

He tried not to fight it, really he did, but in the end Rian and Davin—it had to be them—were grabbing his arms to hold him still. His entire being just wanted to _get away_. He was also pretty sure the three templars were showering him with insults and mockery, but he did not care. He just wanted it to end.

His only way of knowing when they were both fully inside was when Jovin patted his thigh. “Good elf. Good boy. You’re doing well. Good boy. Just like that. Hold still. Good elf.” He might have had a mind to be insulted by the derogatory praise, only he was too stuffed with cock to think straight.

“Open ‘is mouth, Dav! No point leavin’ that unoccupied!”

_Maker just take me now. Please, just…_

The only thing that happened was that a pair of fingers pried his mouth open—though honestly he would have opened up if they had told him to!—and what had to be Rian’s cock was shoved inside.

Even that might’ve been bearable—might’ve—only then Jovin’s fingers closed over the metal in his penis, and then that electricity was back. From there, the whole thing was a blur to his hazed mind. He did not know how long it went on for, though it was awhile, only that they all used him in various ways, throughout which the ‘wonderful’ rod inside of him prevented him from finding any sort of release for himself.

That had probably been the plan all along. And to think, he had liked the thing earlier. The stimulation overload on his body was making any contact painful, however, and he just…wanted them to let him go. At least once they did he could go…go find somewhere, _anywhere_ , and jerk himself off! He needed this to end.

And end it did, eventually, the templars each heading off to their appointed duties over time, until only Elwin was left. And then Jovin chased him out, leaving him alone with the mage. Not that Alim cared by that point, as there was little he could find the energy to do save lay on the table, where he had eventually been moved to, and wait for Jovin to release him.

“You’re going to cum as soon as I remove this sounding rod, aren’t you?” Jovin asked, idly tapping the metal and sending Alim’s rock-hard member swaying. “Well, we can’t be having that, now can we? Since the point of this entire exercise was to make it clear to you that you do _not_ receive pleasure or release without my consent. You are mine, elf, mine and mine alone—even they see it. And today, it is my wish that you not receive release.”

As much as Alim held begrudging respect for Jovin, he had to admit that even if he didn’t want to, he fully intended to do just that the moment he was out of the mage’s line of vision. Yes, Jovin could send him off on errands or keep him busy, and he would not put that past the other man, but eventually he would be left alone.

The blindfold was finally removed, and as Alim blinked vision back to his eyes, Jovin held up a strange-looking contraption. “Tell me, do you know what this is?”

With his vision clearing, the elf stared hard at the strange looking object of hardened leather and metal. After a moment, he shrugged and shook his head. He had never seen such a thing before, although…

Eyes widening, he glanced up at Jovin’s face, only to find the mage smirking down at him. I take it you’ve figured it out, then? That’s right. This is a chastity belt, and its purpose is exactly what you think it is. If you think you are going to be permitted to sleep around, you are sorely mistaken.

“Now, just sit tight and relax. I’ll remove the sounding rod as soon as I trust you not to climax the second I do.”

Alim wasn’t really listening. There was _no way_ Jovin could do this, was there? He didn’t really know how the thing worked, but he needed to…to do things like see to his basic, biological functions, didn’t he? How could he do that if he was…all strapped up?

Pushing himself up into a sitting position, Alim tried not to wince as his torn and noticeably bleeding sphincter throbbed in protest. Still, Jovin had promised healing, and even if he hadn’t actually been beaten, he hoped to that promise. So, he sent a pleading look in the mage’s direction.

“Don’t get your hopes up,” Jovin snapped. “I’ll heal any serious damage, but those bruises and that red ass can stay. So can the cuts. Maybe it’ll remind you what never to do if it hurts to sit down for a few days. I am not doing a thing until this,” he tapped the rod again, “is out of you, either. I’m not sure if it might have done any damage, and if it has, I might as well spend your quota fixing something that matters.”

Well, there went that meager hope, then. There was just nothing good about today.

“Well, I have a feeling you’re going to take a while. So,” Jovin grabbed his hands, fingers beginning to release the knots on his bindings, “I think I’ll redo these.” It was not long before the human had his hands released and then retied behind his back, leaving him unable to get out of them with his teeth, or able to remove the rod. “Now I am going to go and do some work. You can wander as you will, but don’t bother me. Remember, the door _is_ locked.”

Naked, bound, and hurting, Alim found himself lacking the will to do much more than wait. It was a long, bitter wait, but eventually he felt the hypersensitivity leaving his body. He was still far from comfortable, but it was manageable.

It was not long after that when Jovin strode back over. Without any preamble, the human grabbed his member and unsnapped the ring from the head of his penis. As the rod was withdrawn, Alim could not help but gasp in pleasure, his body responding painfully fast to the sensations.

“Have we not had enough yet, boy?” Jovin asked, tone mocking. “Don’t you worry, because I shall give you another shot at having two of us in you soon.”

As Jovin was speaking, Alim could feel a brief wave of icy-cold healing wash over him, and some of the pain left. Not all of it, however, not even close to all of it, and none of the purpling bruises on his hips and ribs faded at all, but at least he was confident he would not be bleeding out of his ass anymore.

If only he had some water to wash the taste of cum out of his mouth.

“Stand up,” Jovin ordered, stepping away to give the elf room to do so. Once he had done so, Jovin stepped in closer again, grabbing the belt from the table as he did so. “Now hold still while I put this on you.”

Despite wanting nothing more than to step away, Alim did as he was told. He still did not understand how this was going to work.

“For most any other male, I’d just worry about this,” Jovin muttered, sliding the long cup over his penis and scrotum, “but seeing how much you enjoy being fucked…” Another strap slid between his legs, securing the cup in place and settling uncomfortably tightly between his cheeks as it snapped into place. A finger was then shoved under the hard leather and into him. To what end, Alim could only guess, but he sensed Jovin was testing the belt.

“This is locked on, elf,” the mage told him, snapping a few more straps over his hips and thighs. “So don’t bother trying to get out of it. If you do, you can bet I’ll know because you _will_ damage the belt. And you will regret that.

“Now, you’re probably worried about some things?” Jovin was smirking, now. “There’s a hole in the bottom of this,” a tap to the cup, “to allow you to urinate as necessary. As for the rest…well, you are just going to have to hope I’m available to release that one. I won’t have you being taken without my authority. Since you do so love it.

“Now, get dressed, for I am done with you.”

It was a limping, sore, dejected elf that slowly made his way back to the apprentices’ quarters. The belt chaffed, all the worse for the bruises and scrapes already on his hips, and he just…could not wrap him mind around what Jovin was forcing onto him this time. It was his fault, obviously. Maybe if he had pleaded that he would never go see Corwin again…

Only, that would not work, either. This belt was as much to keep Corwin out as it was him in. It was just another sick method of control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...so, I wrote that. /buries head in shame


	5. Chapter 5

**17 Nubulis**

**9:30 Dragon**

_Maker I’m **so** **uncomfortable** … It’s chaffing my skin, and while Jovin heals the worst of it, and I do what I can for myself, it doesn’t take long to get bad again. He’s sticking to it, though, and refuses to let me free. I mean, aside from the necessities, like cleaning it and…other things. _

_He also uses this whole affair as an excuse to screw me more. He’s…really taken to using that sounding rod a lot, never lets me cum, even when it’s just…a quick fling, and I **think I’m going to go crazy**. It wasn’t so bad before, when he refused to let me orgasm, because I eventually just started taking care of it myself. Sure it would be frustrating at the time, but it was nothing compared to this. I hate him; I hate that I’m completely at his mercy _

_What did I do to make him so angry? Was it trying to fight back? I’ve stopped that! I’ve…I stopped writing about that in here for a reason. I don’t want to try to fight again. I know my place—Maker damn him, if he’d just give me chance…! I wouldn’t do it again._

_But would Corwin honour that? I guess I don’t really believe that he would. He was… **so pissed** when he…saw what Jovin had done to me. I mean, I can still…suck him off, at least? If I couldn’t at least do that, I’m almost afraid that things would come to a head between him and Jovin. As things stand now, I can’t say which way things will go from here. _

_I hate this! I hate it! When did it come to pass that nothing in my life was my own anymore?! Maker I’d do **whatever** he told me if I could just get that much of my life back. I’m going to go insane like this!_

_And what does Irving do? Greagoir? They claim the Circle is theirs, and that they protect it and those in it, and all that hurrlock crap, but what do they really do? Nothing! They haven’t done a thing for me, except label me a **possible threat**. That’s right, I asked Corwin about Jowan’s suspicions, and he looked into it. Apparently I’m erratic—hahahah, aren’t they **funny**?—and for ‘my sake as well as everyone else’s,’ as things stand now, they’re planning to do it. They’re going to make me Tranquil._

_Funny, isn’t it, how I’ve never stepped out of line, or done anything wrong, and still they find fault with me? Maker, I just wanted to get through this and become an enchanter! After that, I was thinking of requesting a Circle transfer, or…something. I would’ve…been able to do something…_

_Who am I kidding? I’m Jovin’s to the death…or, at least until I’m Tranquil._

_…Maker I don’t want to be made Tranquil. I’m terrified. Maybe…maybe Anders could help me? He’s always getting away. Maybe he could show me how he does it._

-Alim Surana

\---

**22 Nubulis**

**9:30 Dragon**

_I asked Jovin to help. I didn’t know what else to do. At least I’m…pretty sure he doesn’t want that to happen, either; he knows I’ll be inaccessible to him if I’m Tranquil. He seemed pretty upset by the idea, muttered something about finding another one being too much effort, and…promised to try to help._

_I know he hasn’t given me much reason to trust him in the six years that I’ve known him, but what choice do I have? Maker, I just want something to believe in._

_I haven’t even been able to share my fears with my friends, because I’m afraid they’ll shun me. I know I shouldn’t think that way, I mean we’re all elves and **they’re my friends** , but I can’t help it. I’m so afraid. I thought I wouldn’t mind; I thought I wasn’t afraid even to die._

_I know better now. I’m just a person, and…and I do have dreams. I want to someday see my family again! I want to travel, to go other places, to someday be an actual mage, not just an apprentice! I lived a normal life, once. I had normal friends, on the outside. I want to see how they grew up. I know we mages are never free, but that doesn’t mean we’re never allowed to leave, either._

_I want to fall in love, and…and maybe actually have someone love me in return. I thought maybe…with Corwin. But he…I don’t know. I’m crazy, aren’t I? Delusional. Jovin’s said as much before, and I’m afraid he’s…he’s actually right._

_A lot of things have been put into perspective for me, lately, and I don’t know what to think of most of it. I think that alone speaks for itself. I just wish I knew what to do._

_Maybe I **will** ask Anders…_

-Alim Surana

\---

**24 Nubulis**

**9:30 Dragon**

_Senior Enchanter Uldred came to see me today. He asked me to meet him in his office later. I wonder what this is about._

-Alim Surana

\---

**24 Nubulis**

**9:30 Dragon**

**Second Entry**

_I’m…I’m not sure what just happened? Something’s going on, and I don’t think I understand it all, but he offered to tutor me! He said he’d help me with whatever was bothering me, and that he would also ask Irving to reconsider the…Tranquil thing, so long as I helped him with something. I’m…relieved, though I know it isn’t a freebee._

_I just have to prove I’m not crazy._

-Alim Surana

\---

**27 Nubulis**

**9:30 Dragon**

_Jowan’s gone. I’m not sure of the details, but he pulled some sort of trick and ran. He apparently tried to frame Amell for it, but like I said, I’m not sure of the details. Whatever it is, I know she’s locked up, and he’s just…gone. I hope nothing bad happens to her. She’s not bad, for a human._

_On another note, I’ve started working with Uldred in my free time. He’s…well, he’s always scared me, and I’m starting to realise how intense he is. He hates the Chantry, for one thing. Oh, sure, he doesn’t say it out loud, but he glares at the templars when they’re not looking. I think he’s a bit like Anders; he’s resentful of being locked up._

_Frankly, I say it’s better than the alienage, at least._

-Alim Surana

\---

**30 Nubulis**

**9:30 Dragon**

_Something’s going on. I don’t understand what it is, but something in the Circle doesn’t **feel** right, if that makes any sense. I don’t know how else to put it. It’s almost like…there are suddenly two sides, and I’m not even sure which one I’m on. I don’t like it. _

_On a positive note, Corwin said that Greagoir’s agreed not to make any hasty decisions involving me. That’s a relief. It seems I’m getting a second chance after all._

_On a less-than-positive note, Anders is gone again. I wish I knew how he did it. Ah well, I guess I won’t be asking him for help, but that’s probably for the best. Jovin’s also been hovering over me more and more of late. I’m not sure why, but it’s…well, I guess I’m just resigned to it, now._

_Corwin hasn’t blown up at Jovin yet, but I feel like something’s going to happen there at some point, and I think I’m starting to want it to. Jovin refuses to take this damn belt off of me, and…and I just want it gone. I’ve pleaded with him, even begged, but he won’t budge._

_…though, maybe he’s right not to. I mean, however he found out about Corwin and I in the first place, I don’t know. What I **do** know is that he did, and that means I shouldn’t rule out the possibility of his knowing I’m still going to see Corwin. In light of that, can you really blame him? He told me not to, and I still do anyway—not that I’m given much of a choice in the matter. Sometimes, I even think Corwin might not be any better than Jovin and the others, but then I think about all he’s done for me, and I realise that that **can’t** be true._

_This is giving me a headache, and Jovin wants me early tomorrow, so I think I’ll just call it a night._

-Alim Surana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends. Sorry about the slow update schedule. I keep forgetting to update...well, pretty much everything. Mhm. This has been a word from your intelligent author.
> 
> Alsocommentsmotivateyeeeeees.........


	6. Chapter 6

**1 Eluviesta**

**9:30 Dragon**

_A new month! Not like it really matters at all, because in the end, nothing ever changes. I still wake up in the morning having to rush off to Jovin’s whims, and I still want nothing less than to see him._

_Maker, this is getting old._

-Alim Surana

\---

“I want you to test something for me.” Alim watched calmly as the speaker, Jovin, moved over to the bag he was rarely seen without, bending to remove something from it as he spoke. “I’ve been working out new ways to utilise magic in day-to-day tasks, and I want you to test this and let me know how it works.”

Jovin turned to him then, holding up a—oh gosh, was that what he thought it was? Shaking his head slowly, Alim backed away, prompting a wicked grin out of the human.

“Yes. This is…reasonably simple, as far as such things go. Unfortunately, it requires magic to run it, including a regular charge. That is no problem for us mages, however I fear that the common folk have no such luxury.

“In light of that, your task is to test it for me. I want to know how long it lasts without any recharging. I am also worried that it may weaken with time, so I am going to require that you keep close documentation of how long it lasts each time, and how much effort you need to put into charging it. So be sure to do so often. And don’t even _think_ of lying to me. I will find out eventually if you do.

“I also need to know how effective it is. Is that not good news, elf?” Jovin’s grin was thoroughly evil, now. “If it works right, you might even get that release you have been begging me for. Now bend over.”

Alim knew he had to be pale by now. Jovin really intended to shove a…well, it was a lump of metal that was quite clearly penis shaped, into him? And _leave_ it there? For how long?! And as if that was not bad enough, it apparently…did something, he did not know what, and he was expected to keep it…doing… _it_!

The worst part of it was, he was through being surprised, though perhaps not horrified, by Jovin. The chastity belt had likely been the last straw in that. The chastity belt that he was very much still wearing, and that would also make it impossible for him to remove the… _thing_ and he would be stuck wearing it all day. All day.

Or perhaps for days. One never knew, with Jovin. He was, after all, still wearing aforementioned chastity belt, and was starting to lose hope that Jovin would ever let him out of it for anything other than the necessities.

And sex, obviously.

“I am not a patient man, elf. I _strongly_ suggest you do as I tell you _immediately_.”

Left with no other choice, Alim dragged himself over to the table and bent over it, forearms resting on the hard, wooden surface. Behind him, Jovin spared a mere moment to shove the elf’s robes aside, before the sound of a key clicking in a lock was heard, and the rear strap fell away.

After a few more moments of fumbling, hands landed on his hips—hands, plural—and then something hard and slick with lubricant was shoved inside him. That something was very much not metal. He was only given a token moment to relax before Jovin was rocking in and out of him, hard.

Struggling to regain his composure, Alim tried to ignore the mocking chuckles that sounded behind him as he began shoving back into the thrusts. Jovin could say what he wanted, mock him for wanting it, for being good for nothing else, but the truth was…he was just doing what Jovin wanted him to.

Unsurprisingly, Jovin ensured that he finished first—that was to say, Alim didn’t finish at all. In a not at all unusual turn of events, the human did not pull out right away. Usually, that meant the mage wanted another round, but somehow, given Jovin’s fumbling, he guessed it was something else.

When one hand returned to his hip, Alim braced himself anyway, preparing in the event that Jovin did, in fact, decide to go again. His actions were unnecessary, however, as all the man did was speak.

“When I pull out, clench your ass.” Jovin chuckled, the sound not at all reassuring. “I gave you a present in there, and I want to make sure you keep it all.”

The elf almost rolled his eyes. Clearly it was just Jovin trying to mark Alim as his again. It was almost childish, but he would play along. If he didn’t, he would not put it past Jovin to do it all over again until he did. Jovin might claim to have no patience, but that wasn’t always true. So, he did as he was told, and a moment after he felt the last of the human slip free, something cold and smooth was pressed against him.

“Don’t you dare let even a drop escape,” Jovin threatened, making his real intentions clear. He just wanted to make this part difficult. Well, that was fine with Alim, really. The thing the human seemed to be unaware of was that there really wasn’t a whole lot of sensation down there. This would probably hurt less than Jovin wanted it to.

At least, that was what he thought until the thing was slammed into him. It wasn’t so much the fact that he was technically fighting it as it was the means that it was rammed inside. The thing was also far too large. This was…not the same thing Jovin had shown him earlier. Maker, it might even rival Elwin in girth, and it was definitely longer. And _heavy_. And _hard_ ; there was no give at all.

…he needed to just get Jovin’s data and get rid of this thing as quickly as possible. Though, he still didn’t know what it even did.

Without even a lick of warning, a sharp jolt of electricity was sent down the toy, resulting in the elf lurching forward with a wordless grunt of pleasure. Inside its bindings, he could feel his cock aching, hinging just on the edge of release, but not quite reaching it. Without thinking, he thrust his hips forward, only realising what he was doing when he heard the slap of hard leather hitting wood. Behind him, Jovin laughed.

“Oh yes, you elves. There really is only one thing you have any use in. But never fear,” a hand patted his bare hip, fingers pausing to toy at one of the leather straps there, “you will know what this can do soon enough.”

One of the mage’s hands reached between his legs and grabbed the leather strap hanging limply there. With it in a tight fist, Jovin wrenched up, forcing Alim onto his tiptoes, ass thrust in the air. The human’s other hand remained holding the toy in place. After a moment, Jovin shoved two of his fingers and his thumb into the elf, the three digits fiddling with the positioning of the object.

“Let me know when you feel it hit your prostate. It’s to be resting against it.”

Alim tried to ignore how uncomfortable he was with the whole situation. Never mind that the belt was chaffing painfully from where it was supporting most of the weight of his legs, there was far too much inside of him! Still, he needn’t have worried about focussing on his task, because the moment he felt the metal brush over that bundle of nerves inside of him, Alim responded with a sharp gasp and a backwards thrust of his hips.

Maker, he really was a little slut, wasn’t he? How could his body be enjoying any of this?

“There? Good. Now, I’m going to turn it on—you do not need to know how I do that—and it will remain as such until I see fit to end this experiment. In light of that, I suggest you hurry with your tasks, because the more you put it off, the longer you will wear it.

“Once I turn it on, all you need to do is enjoy it—and take notes. I need information. Once it dies, it may be charged by touching it with a mild electric spell—I would suggest no more than what I gave you earlier, as you will be unable to remove it to do so. In fact, do not do so. Your only task is to do as I tell you; _do not_ get creative. You are just an elf, and I would not have you muck it up by fiddling with things your species lacks the cognitive abilities to understand.

“Now, this is a special model I built for you, so there is a small chain that will be accessible outside of your belt. You may use that to charge it.”

As was Jovin’s way, he gave no warning and simply started the machine. It took Alim a moment to realise exactly what was happening, but once he did he could not help but shove back against the human’s hand yet again.

“Stop!” came the snapped command, cueing him to freeze, if barely. “If you dislodge this before I get you fastened, I am going to be very disappointed in you, stupid elf. So _hold still_.”

Alim obeyed as best he could while his belt was fastened once more, securing the toy in place, but it was difficult. The gentle rumble against his prostate was overwhelming his senses.

“Hm…” Jovin hummed lightly, sticking one finger under the belt to rest against the metal. “Straighten u—no, bend over. I am going to have tighten this more to keep it from slipping. Suck in your gut.” Barely giving him a chance to comply, the human wrenched the strap tighter, causing the elf’s toes to curl from the pain.

“Good, that should hold. Get up.” Jovin punctuated the words with a sharp crack over the elf’s ass.

Much to Alim’s dismay, the single, violent gesture came at the exact moment his body decided it had finally had enough. The…thing rammed inside him was rumbling endlessly against his prostate, and he had been denied far too often lately. He climaxed violently, his entire body shuddering from the effect.

Behind him, Jovin laughed openly. “Oh, now that _is_ rich. I think I shall take notes of my own. Stay where you are while I fetch a belt.”

Jovin was only gone a short time, but by the time the human returned, Alim was panting and sweating from the effort of holding himself upright while the beastly toy had its way with him. It took him only three lashes to cum a second time, and nineteen more for a third. By the end of it, Jovin was laughing quite hysterically.

“Oh, you are _perfect_. I look forward to testing this again, but as things are, I believe you are late for your first class?”

Alim was sick and tired of being spanked, he really was. They never got tired of finding new things to hit him with, either. He had once been told—or, really, it was probably more than once—that he ‘had an ass made for striking’ and he was pretty sure he believed it. Whatever the case, he was _not_ going to have an easy time sitting.

Or standing.

Or walking.

Fuck, the first thing he was putting on his report was that this size should be sold to qunari only. That would probably just earn him a bigger one, though. Or maybe two shoved in him at once. Fucking Jovin.

It also needed to _not be metal._

“Chickadee, I fear you are only making yourself even later for your class. You are not done in here, either.” Straightening slowly, he caught sight of the mage pointing to the front of his straightened robes, to where Jovin had a clear hard-on. “Playing with you has been enjoyable, so you’re going to have to suck me off before you go.”

In the realm of more things he despised: Sucking people off after they’d fucked him. Whole thing tasted like ass, and it was downright unsanitary. Still, fighting would only make him later, and he was in a kettle of hot water as it was.

Dropping to his knees, Alim quickly parted the mage’s robes, freeing Jovin’s erection with practiced ease. He wasted no time in taking it into his mouth, inching down the shaft rather quickly—as quickly as he dared—and relaxing his throat as he did so. It was disgusting, but he just had to deal with it.

He stopped only when his nose was buried in the coarse curls on Jovin’s abdomen, his airways thoroughly blocked by cock as he worked his tongue quickly over all the flesh it could reach.

Just as he was about to pull back, to catch his breath, Jovin’s hands closed over his throat, preventing his retreat. Glancing up, he could not help the irrational fear that the mage was going to kill him.

“Mm, yes, I can feel it in there. Can you, puppy?” Jovin hummed, running one hand over the front of Alim’s throat, squeezing. “At any rate, since you seem to be in such a hurry, then I shall give you reason to hurry. I wonder which will come first: Me, or your inevitable unconsciousness?”

Eyes widening as he realised that the mage was wholly serious, Alim redoubled his efforts, sucking and licking as best he could while unable to move his head. His lungs screamed for air, and his vision began to blur as he worked, desperately trying to finish Jovin off before he passed out.

He won, in the end, but barely. The rush of hot cum down his throat sent him reeling back, hacking and gagging as he tried to both breathe air into his lungs, and expel cum from them. He did black out for a moment, then, but then he was gasping air once more, his vision clearing…to find Jovin’s angry face glaring down at him.

“You know better than to waste, elf. Lick that up and then you will try again.”

It was some time before Jovin permitted him to leave. The mage at least penned a quick note, explaining that Alim had been helping him with something and had lost track of time. It wasn’t much, but it was better than nothing—especially with Greagoir breathing down his neck lately.

He was also left with instructions to come back after his classes were over to report in—Jovin had also _promised_ to bind him, then. Frankly, Alim wasn’t sure what was worse, the periodic orgasms which had trickles of cum leaking down his bare thighs, or the fact that Jovin apparently intended to deny him release again—and worse, knew full well that the elf had no choice but to play along.

He was uncomfortable, and it was only going to get worse. At the same time, he felt great—even though the toy had been shoved too far into him; it actually felt wrong—from the constant stimulation and, better yet, release.

“’e’s stopped lettin’ us play wicha.” Alim collected his hazed thoughts long enough to glance up at Rian, his _thoughtful_ templar escort. “Says it won’t be fore’er, but I dun believe ‘im. ‘e’s takin’ t’payin’ us off.”

Before he could stop it, the templar had ripped him aside and slammed the door on a janitor’s closet. Metal-covered fingers tore at Alim’s robes, shoving them out of the way, and suddenly drawing Rian up short.

“…what?” the templar demanded, shoving Alim back into the shelving and grabbing at the belt the elf wore. “’e’s playin’ a dangerous game. Locked, too.” A string of expletives followed, and then Alim was shoved to his knees. “At least ya got a damn mouth! Put it ta work, ya piece o’ shit whore.”

Nobody could fault him if he reported the incident to Jovin, right? And if Rian, templar of questionable faith and integrity, ‘deserted’ not long after, never to be seen again…well nobody missed him.

And Alim was again reminded how terrifying Jovin could be.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**8 Eluviesta**

**9:30 Dragon**

_Jovin was apparently pleased with my reports on the vibrator—as I’ve taken to calling it—and now he’s using me as an experimental piece for all of the new sex-toys he’s apparently big on cooking up._

_Now, before I go and start complaining about those, let’s recap the first one—which I’ve worn every day since he first put it in me. Maker, I’m sitting on it now, and it’s on, and he’s fucking got the sounding rod plugging me and he’s managed to rig the two up so the vibrator feeds the rod and it’s just awful. I don’t even know how he’s **doing** this. I do know that he’s healing me a lot more, lately, because all the strain he’s putting on my body is damaging it. The amount of denial he heaps on me is just dangerous._

_Anyway, as I was going to say, do you realise how awful it is to, oh you know, occasionally just orgasm while in class? That’s what happens, though. He leaves me free to cum all I want during my classes, and any other times I have to be out and about, like during supper, and then he plugs me the moment I’m alone._

_…Maker, someone even noticed once. I was so embarrassed. Enchanter Elen was teaching, and she chewed me out in front of everyone. I’m supposed to be an adult here, aren’t I? That’s what she said, that I should be able to control myself._

_It wouldn’t even be so bad, but after he first shoved me into this damn belt, he ‘suggested’ I stop wearing pants under my robes—or smalls, but they don’t even fit over it. He was sort of right, because it got too hot under the belt otherwise, but…Maker, it smells, and I think a few people have noticed._

_It’s like…on the one hand, he’s trying to help me, but on the other he makes me look even more crazy. I don’t know what to do, but I’ve no choice but to play along, and he knows it._

_I mean, he killed Rian; I know he did. Then Davin disappeared. I don’t know if he ran in fear, or if Jovin killed him, too. Now it’s just Elwin—and he still lets Elwin fuck me, though only…only when they’re both in me. I wish Elwin had never given him that idea. It almost makes me glad for the belt, because I’m convinced Rian would’ve grabbed me and asked Elwin if they could both fuck me together...you know, before he disappeared. In that sense, I am grateful for Jovin, because he’s helping me._

_I haven’t told Corwin about the toys, because I think he’d just get more angry. As much as I wish he could save me from Jovin…I **need** Jovin to help me, now. Without him, Uldred would drop me by the wayside, I know it, and then they’d make me Tranquil. For better or worse…I’m his to the death. It’s almost easier, really, now that I’ve accepted that._

_When I’m with Jovin, he’s been…trying some weird things on me. Some of them are actually pretty okay, like they feel good, and he doesn’t find a way to make that bad? Yesterday, it was this pair of electric wires that he hooked up to the vibrator and the sounding rod, and then ran to my nipples and just…he sent a weak electric current through it, and it would have been amazing if he hadn’t seen fit to leave me plugged the whole time, even after he put me back in the belt._

_That’s right, I have to ask his permission for pretty much everything, now. After final bell, I can’t even use the chamber pot without his say-so. Really, it’s almost funny that I’m literally wearing the perfect piece of evidence to get free of him, and I don’t do so. It’s not like anyone but Greagoir and Irving would have to know, but…I can’t. Not only am I sure he’d kill me, I **need** him to keep me safe._

_I’ve come to accept that that, at least, is my lot in life. I really am his._

-Alim Surana

\---

**10 Eluviesta**

**9:30 Dragon**

_Uldred was weird today. He made me nervous, but Jovin told me not to worry about it when I asked, so I’m going to try not to. He did warn me to be careful, though, and he’s taken to keeping tabs on me all the time. It’s just making me more nervous, but I’m playing along and letting him know where I am all the time. I mean, if he’s worried, I probably should be, too, and I know Jovin will watch out for me._

_I mean…sure, Jovin’s motives aren’t…what most people would call good, but he’s still there for me. He’s watching out for me, and even if I hate him, which I do, I need him. At least I know how much he values me, and even if it’s not for a reason I want, I know he’s honest in his desire to keep me around._

_It’s hard, though. Maker it’s hard. I want to spend time around Corwin, I really do, and I know he’s bitter that I’m always with Jovin, but…Corwin’s vows, they make it hard. He can’t let anyone get suspicious, and that aside, I literally **can’t** be intimate with him anymore, and he’s so angry about that. He scares me sometimes. At least Jovin calms down when I obey him. Corwin just gets mad that I can’t…and sometimes he does take it out on me. _

_Like yesterday. He cornered me in one of the vacant classrooms and…fucked my throat until I nearly blacked out. He apologised after, at least, and kissed me, but I’m not sure I can keep doing this. I mean, I **need** Jovin to know I’m loyal to him. I don’t want to be, not to him, but he’s still my biggest hope for survival. _

_…I just wish I could make Corwin happy, but I can’t. I think…I’ll go see him later. I don’t want to, but I have to end this, because if…if something does happen between him and Jovin, I know which side I have to be on._

-Alim Surana

\---

True to his word, Alim slipped out of the apprentices’ quarters late that night, padding off down the hallway on silent feet. He knew Corwin had the late patrol, and it was not long before he found the templar, walking towards him in the silent hallway.

“Apprentice! You…”

Holding a finger to his lips, Alim quirked one finger at the frowning man. Turning, he trotted off, leading the older man towards Corwin’s office.

“No! Absolutely not!” Corwin snapped, one gauntleted fist slamming down on the desk. They were safely nestled away in the templar’s office, the door locked and bolted behind him, yet Alim suddenly felt wholly exposed. “I am not giving you up simply because one of those damn mages thinks he owns you.

“Come here, Alim.” Blinking, the blond hesitated. “Now, Alim! Get over here.”

Taking a deep breath, he complied. It seemed that telling Corwin that he needed to stop seeing him was…not going over as well as he had hoped, and was in fact more bordering on the edge of how he had _feared_ it might go. He just had to get through to Corwin.

Rough hands grabbed the front of his robes, ripping them open with a horrifying tearing sound that made Alim wince. How he was going to explain _that_ one, he did not know. Those same hands then grabbed at the leather straps of his chastity belt, yanking Alim forward.

“It’s this damn thing. I could live with you being… _his_ ,” Corwin snapped, “if not for the fact that I can’t even touch you like this! I’m taking it off.”

Eyes widening, Alim shook his head frantically, backing away slowly. The hands holding him did not loosen, however, and he was unable to pull back more than a token amount. He could not let Corwin take the belt off! Jovin would…he did not want to think about what Jovin would do.

The hands gripping his belt tightened and raised, lifting the thrashing elf onto the desk. Alim could not stop a sharp hiss of pain as he was picked up, the leather digging into him. He was not given long to contemplate, however, as Corwin was already drawing a knife.

“This is coming off, Alim. I don’t care how. He has no right to do this to you!”

The first strap gave after only a few sharp tugs of the razor-sharp blade, and Alim let out a sharp sob of fear. Pausing, Corwin pressed the back of one gauntlet to the elf’s damp cheek. “Shh, it’s okay, Alim. I’ve got your back, no matter what.”

Leaning into the touch, Alim squeezed his eyes shut as the next strap was sawed through. Corwin pulled his hand away, then, and employed the use of the elf’s hands in holding the straps to be cut. Alim’s hands were shaking, but he managed.

He could not deny the feeling of relief that washed over him when the last strap was cut, allowing Corwin to pull it away, even despite the stab of terror he felt to go with it. He was…glad to be free of it, and well, he might as well enjoy it while he could.

“See? Gone. Now come here, Alim.”

Leaning forward, the blond complied by pressing his lips to the templar’s, immediately surrendering the kiss to Corwin as the man’s tongue slid into his mouth. Corwin’s hands didn’t stay idle, slipping up over Alim’s shoulders and pushing the remnants of his robes away, leaving the elf naked.

Gentle prompting had Alim willingly shifting, his legs wrapping around the human’s armour-clad hips. Behind his back, the elf could hear and feel Corwin shedding his gauntlets, and a moment later coarse skin was tracing over the apprentice’s back, and down over his hips.

When those same hands lifted Alim up, sliding under his rear and eventually moving in to explore his entrance, he tensed, waiting for the explosion that he knew would follow. He was right. Corwin broke the kiss with a curse, the human’s fingers closing over the vibrator and ripping it out with zeal.

“What the fuck this?! What’s he been doing to you, Alim?”

Alim looked away as he was dropped unceremoniously back to the table, a horrified Corwin holding up the long, phallic piece of metal. At least it was dead, Alim having chosen not to charge it that night. Not answering, he set his hands to unclasping the sounding rod, also, pulling it out with no small feeling of relief. If he was going to be free, it would be of all of it.

“What’s _that_? Fuck, Alim, what’s he doing to you? He shouldn’t be getting away with this. Maker, I can’t believe I let him! I’m going to put a stop to this.”

Shaking his head frantically, Alim grabbed Corwin’s face and dragged the templar down for another kiss. He would try to talk Corwin out of this, later, but first he would let the templar screw him. That would calm Corwin down…or so Alim hoped.

That, at least, proved to be no problem, as the human was more than impatient to do just that, spending very little time on foreplay before grabbing the oil and slipping inside the elf. Still, it was actual foreplay, like normal people did, and none of it caused Alim any pain. An exciting turn of events.

Two orgasms—for _both_ of them!—later, and Alim thought he might have talked Corwin out of doing anything too rash. He begged the templar not to do anything—even told the human he liked the belt and toys, and that the only real issue he had were the locks—and eventually Corwin agreed, sceptically, not to do anything. He suspected that Corwin knew that he was lying, but so long as the human agreed not to start anything…

It was strange to think that just days before he would have given anything for Corwin to take Jovin out, but now…things were changing. He needed Jovin to get him access to Uldred. Without that, he would lose his protection.

Rising to leave, Alim moved to collect his robe, only to pause as Corwin cleared his throat. Turning back to the human, he allowed himself to be drawn in by a hand on his arm.

“I’m not going to be seeing you like this again anytime soon, am I?” It seemed Corwin had figured out just how mad he was going to make Jovin, at least. Alim shook his head. “Before you go, then, suck me off.”

As he obediently dropped to his knees, Alim could not help but wonder how it actually felt to _be_ sucked off. Or what it felt like to be inside another person at all. Jovin certainly had never allowed him either of those privileges. Jovin, possessive, jealous Jovin, had also tossed more than one thinly-veiled threat about what seeking someone to try it with would bring himself _and_ the other person. It left him too afraid to ask Corwin to suck him off—asking for more would definitely have been futile—and so he had never experienced it.

Well, that was…fine. He would just continue to service whomever Jovin told him to, and Corwin because he wanted to. Maybe someday, far down the line, he could even find out what it was like to be with a woman.

Corwin had redressed already, forcing the elf to fumble his way through the templar’s armour to dig him out. Once he had done so, he shoved aside his disgust and took the human into his mouth, running his tongue over the head before going down further, taking more into his mouth.

He did not rush it, taking his time licking down the shaft and grazing his teeth over the head, before relaxing his throat and taking it all inside. Even then, he continued to take things slowly, listening to the soft vocal cues Corwin let escape in an effort to judge what to do.

It was several minutes before the human climaxed into his mouth. Sucking hard on Corwin’s member, he drew back slowly, swallowing as he did so, and swirling his tongue over the head. Before he could pull off completely, hands dug into his hair, stopping his retreat.

“Don’t—I mean…” Corwin pulled away himself, then, bending over and picking Alim up, slamming the elf into the wall as he did so. “Wrap your legs around me,” the human ordered, rutting against Alim’s thigh as he did so.

In the end, the elf was not permitted to slip away until just before the end of Corwin’s shift. He gave the human no fewer than four blowjobs, broken up only by the human fucking him between each one. Corwin took longer and longer to return to hardness each time, and his climaxes eventually became more token than anything. In fact, it was clear that Corwin just could not decide how he wanted to use Alim more. Still, the elf sucked it up and obeyed the all of the human’s whims.

By the time he did leave, Alim felt slightly ill and there was a bad taste in his mouth. However, he had managed to get a promise out of the human before he left. Corwin would not confront Jovin, at least…not right away.

What Corwin had refused to promise was not to approach Alim again without the elf’s say-so. Still, he had not really expected to get that one, so he was not too disappointed. Hopefully, Corwin would not cut his next belt—for there would be another—off. For as much as he was not regretting the human’s actions now, he would be once Jovin got his hands on him.

Collecting his things—he was just pulling on his robe when a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind, pulling him back into the templar’s chest. A moment later, a pair of hot lips ghosted over his neck, pausing by his ear.

“I’m sorry if I got you into trouble; I know I shouldn’t have…done what I did. But I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

With a wry smile, Alim turned, stretching up to kiss the other man. Corwin avoided him, however, and instead planted a kiss on the elf’s cheek. “Go, before someone finds you in here.”

Nodding, Alim wrapped his robe around himself, grabbed the two toys—he left the ruined belt—and trotted off. If he was lucky, he would have enough time to clean off the semen on his thighs before he had to go meet with Jovin. It was early, yet, very early, so maybe he wouldn’t even see anyone.

He was not lucky, for one of his friends intercepted him as he was searching for a new robe. Luckily, Miri didn’t seem to notice anything, and instead spent several minutes chattering energetically about her Harrowing the day before. She was moving into the mage quarters that day, and so he could hardly find it in him to be annoyed. And her bright, excited chatter kept his mind off of…other things.

…until she wished him good luck on the Harrowing that she was _sure_ he would be undergoing soon. With a sad smile, he grabbed a clean robe, kissed her on the cheek and trotted off to change.

He wiped himself down as best he could, but there was no chance for more, and soon he was racing off to meet with Jovin. It felt like he was marching to his own execution. Maybe he was.


End file.
